


Make My Heart Go Crazy

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Minor Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Are there any 'I'm at the hospital and you just kissed me for the first time and my heart is beating super-fast but oh shit I'm connected to a heart monitor and now a nurse is coming bc the doctors thought I was dying' fics? And if not then prompt!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Heart Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomlittlepop](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com/). Art (here) ASAP :)
> 
> Artist: [itsslester](http://itsslester.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com)

 

Dan hadn’t been expecting to go into surgery. One moment, he was lying on the sofa, practically in Phil’s lap as the two played video games, and the next, he was lying on a gurney with tubes attached to his arm and face. Disoriented and confused, Dan could only cast his gaze around the room while doctors fluttered around his face, the sound of shouting and wheels barley seeping into his ears.

“Phil?” he called, voice being sucked up by the oxygen mask over his face. His eyes fluttered open and closed in a mimic of a blink, and he turned his head as he felt someone’s finger squeeze around his hand. Gaze following the pale fingers all the way up an equally pale arm, Dan came face to face with his best friend, looking frenzied and upset as he jogged to stay caught up with Dan.

“Was’ happening?” Dan mumbled, blinking slowly at Phil.

“Hey, Dan. You’re gonna be okay, alright?” Phil responded, not bothering to answer Dan’s question. Dan couldn’t help wondering if that was because Phil hadn’t heard it, or if he was ignoring it.

He tried again.

“Was’ going on?” he mumbled, turning his head to once again take in the faces of doctors and nurses as they whirled past him. The motion of the gurney he was on nearly made Dan want to barf. “Phil?”

“You’re going into surgery now, okay Dan?” Phil asked, a worried smile on his face. Dan felt his heart began to race, the sound echoed by something at his side.

“Wha’?”

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right by your side when you come out. I’ll see you soon, Dan, okay? Just relax.”

And like that, Phil was gone, his fingers squeezing around Dan’s one last time before a pair of double doors slammed open, and then closed in front of him. Feeling tears start to drip down his face, Dan tossed his head on the pillow under his head.

“Was’ going on!?” he screamed, feeling himself start to hyperventilate as nurses and doctors crowded around him once again, shouting words at each other that Dan couldn’t understand. His gaze spun wildly around the room, taking in the bright lights and metal objects scattered everywhere. He tried to reach out and grab hold of someone, but he found that his hands felt too heavy to move, and he cried out.

“Please! Just tell me what’s going on!” he cried, staring pleadingly at a man with a soothing voice who was trying to talk to Dan, but Dan couldn’t hear him. The sound of loud, rapid beating took up all of Dan’s focus, and then he noticed his vision going blurry. As the faces above him began to blur, Dan felt himself being dragged into sleep, a weightlessness taking over him.

\--

When Dan woke up, his world was no longer chaotic. There was a steady beeping at his side, and cold fingers pressed into his own. For a moment, it felt as if Dan couldn’t breathe, and then he realized it was because he was holding his breath. Something cold was in his nose. When Dan opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he did so, he realized why. They were feeding him oxygen, and there was a needle in his arm. He was still in the hospital. It hadn’t been a dream.

“Dan?” a gentle voice called. Dan turned his head, only to find Phil staring worriedly back at him.

“Phil…” Dan managed to mumble back, pleased there was no oxygen mask over his face this time to obstruct his ability to speak. “What happened…”

Phil shrugged his shoulders, tight smile on his lips. “Your appendix burst on my sofa, and you passed out. If I hadn’t rushed you to the hospital…”

Dan’s mouth dropped open in shock. If the IV had been keeping him mostly sedated before, it wasn’t anymore. He felt wide awake as he realized that he could have died.

“But…I wasn’t – I didn’t experience any pain?”

“Yeah. I told the doctors you had a low pain tolerance, and you would have told me if something was wrong, but it can happen. The only reason they even knew what was wrong was because your stomach was distended, and when they pressed on it, you cried out.”

Horrified, Dan could only stare numbly and in shock at Phil. Phil was staring back at him in pain.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he admitted quietly, squeezing Dan’s fingers and reminding Dan that he was holding them in the first place.

“I – I – wow.” Dan didn’t know what else to say as he turned his gaze to the hospital ceiling. If it weren’t for the tubes in his nose feeding him oxygen, Dan thought he might have started hyperventilating. As it was, they kept Dan calm. Everything felt surreal.

“Dan?”

At the sound of Phil’s voice, Dan turned his gaze onto Phil again, surprised when he found Phil’s face was much closer than it had been before.

“Yeah, Phil?”

“I’m glad you’re alive.” There were tears in Phil’s eyes as he said that, and Dan almost wanted to cry in reaction, but before the swell of emotion could really take over him, Phil was leaning closer.

“Phil…” Dan mumbled, confused and wide-eyed, feeling and hearing his own heart began to race, but there was determination in Phil’s eyes before he closed them, lips landing perfectly and softly against Dan’s. Feeling his own eyes drop shut, Dan felt adrenaline finally shoot through him, and he gasped softly against Phil’s lips, his heart racing in his chest. Unfortunately for him, the reaction was registered by the machine next to him, and Dan heard it as the heart monitor starting going crazy. Phil sprung back from Dan so fast, he ripped his hand out of Dan’s.

“Dan!” he shouted, only for Dan to take a huge gulp of air, eyes flying open to stare up at Phil. His face was so panic-stricken that Dan couldn’t help but laugh. The sound was choked up as Dan finally began to cry, the emotions from the last five minutes all too much for him.

As nurses burst into his room, Dan could only smile up at Phil, and though Phil looked both concerned, and terrified, Dan knew everything was going to be alright, because he’d been waiting for Phil to kiss him for over a year now, and it had finally happened.


End file.
